No more secrets
by jj87
Summary: Garcia has found herself in an unusual and dangers situation, trying to hide it from her team would never work, what can they and most importantly Morgan do to help? Will he ever admit his true feeling for the wacky but charming Penelope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, welcome to my first of hopefully many Criminal minds stories, I am a big Morgan/Garcia fan so most of my stories will be about them, hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think, JJ **

Penelope sighed as she pulled into FBI headquarters, today was her first day back after the death of her brother-murder in fact. She'd never forget the call she'd received from her five year old niece that evening, she had been just ready to leave work when she called, her sobs were frightened and hysterical. She had seen it all happen-seen the man who stabbed her daddy repeatedly…it was her mommy's new boyfriend. Due to lack of evidence other than little Penny seeing it all he had been released with no charge.

Sighing again she pulled herself out of her car, JJ had seen her race by her in tears, she didn't stop when she called out to her, she didn't explain she just kept running and hadn't spoken to anyone other than Derek since. They had all called to see how she was and left messages, they'd even come to the funeral but she didn't stick around once the service was over it was too hard for her.

What was hardest was last night she called to the house to see how Penny was doing and walked in on an argument between her mom and her boyfriend. She had a black eye she was crying and her lip had been split. Knowing something was very very wrong she tried to remain calm, she'd suggested she take Penny for the night to give them space to talk or whatever but he was having none of it. He had wanted to keep her close where he could keep an eye on her…so Penelope couldn't ask questions.

Fearing for her family bravery took over and she stood her ground she was taking her and no one was stopping her, she even made it to her bedroom where she found the little girl under her bed holding her ears crying her eyes out. What surprised her most was Janet (her mom) jumped on her from behind and dragged her out of the room away from Penny.

Once the door was closed she let her go, James (the boyfriend) grabbed her roughly and slammed her against the wall warning her to stay away if she knew what was good for her. Penelope once again stood her ground and refused to leave without Penny, she'd even begged Janet to let her go, for her bravery she was rewarded with a slap around the mouth and a punch in the stomach.

James yelled at her for a few minutes before he grabbed her by the arm so hard she knew it would bruise, he flung her out of the house warned her again saying next time he'd kill her before he slammed the door. Immediately she heard yelling between him and Janet, calling the police was all she could think to do, once they arrived she filled them in and waited while they went inside.

When they came out childless Penelope knew Janet had denied everything-turns out she said Penelope was the one to burst in demanding the child. The police had told her to move along and left it at that, defeated she went back to her car praying to anyone to help her.

….

"Morning baby girl," Morgan said as she walked by him.

"Morning," she mumbled and kept going trying not to look at anyone.

Morgan frowned he knew she was upset and devastated but she'd still managed to throw a hot stuff or angel fish his way. Standing up he followed her to her office, leaning on the door he watched her move about turning her computers on in a daze "baby, do you wanna talk?" he asked softly.

Penelope ignored him and continued to move about, she didn't want to look at him she was afraid she'd break down and tell him everything and she couldn't do that just now, she'd been in touch with a lawyer who suggest she gather as much evidence that the child was in danger and try keep it limited to how many people knew…meaning her and him.

"Momma what it is?" Morgan asked coming up behind her "look," he said reaching out to place his hands on her upper arms "I know what you're going through," he said placing his hands on her.

She yelped in pain and shot away from him grabbing her very bruised arm then winching at the pain in her stomach.

Morgan watched the pained expression cross her face as she rubbed her arm, knowing the signs his face turned to anger "who?" was all he growled out.

Penelope's head snapped up "what?" she squeaked out.

Morgan walked to her and yanked her sleeve up "who did this to you?" he asked with another growl.

"No one," she said quickly as she tried to think up an excuse "I fell on my way down the building stairs and a guy from the floor up was behind me, I was falling fast he grabbed me hard to stop me."

Morgan raised an eyebrow "try again," he said crossing his arms.

"It's what happened," she said quickly and walked away from him to her chair.

"Are you up to something concerning your brothers case?" he asked sitting on the desk in front of her.

"Case is closed," she muttered "no one will be caught," she added.

Morgan sighed "baby it's been three weeks don't lose faith yet," he said softly.

"Why?" she hissed and jumped up, again winching in pain "Penny saw it happen! She saw who it was! All because she was five and scared the police ruled it out because he was the guy she saw the most other than her dad!"

"Hey," Morgan said taking her hand "I know this is hard and I know how much you love that little girl and how much you believe her but you know with cases like these it could happen."

Penelope blew out a deep breath and looked at him "she called me while it was happening she was sure it was him."

Before Morgan could reply Hotch stuck his head in "nice to see you back Garcia…Morgan we need you," he said and walked off.

"Go, I'm fine," she said when he looked at her.

"We're not done," he said as he walked to the door "I don't believe you fell…later baby girl!" he called as he walked off.

* * *

Later that day the team were on a case in D.C, JJ looked over a file "if I get Garcia to run this against the IRS database we might get something," she said pointing to page.

Rossi nodded "call her," he replied.

JJ dialled the office and put her on speaker "Garcia," she mumbled.

JJ frowned she normally answered with something cheerful and funny "hey P," she started.

"JJ," she answered coolly.

JJ frowned again and looked at Rossi who was frowning too "um, can you run a name through the IRS database?"

"Name?" she sighed.

JJ and Rossi raised eyebrows "um, Jason Taylor," she said.

"Got it," she said and hung up.

"What was that?" Rossi asked.

"I know," JJ said "she didn't even give me a chance to finish…something's wrong."

"Finish what?" Morgan asked dropping into a seat "construction site was a bust," he added.

"Garcia is acting weird-very weird," JJ replied "she hung on me."

Morgan frowned that wasn't like her at all "I need her to run a name for me…I'll call now" he said and dialled her.

"Garcia," she mumbled again.

Morgan frowned and looked at JJ "hey light of my life," he said hoping for her to hit back with one of her wacky names.

"What do you need Morgan?" she asked dryly.

Morgan and JJ looked at each other again "what's going on?" he asked "you seem all doom and gloom."

"You didn't call to see how I am…what do you need?" she asked.

"Okay baby girl, what's going on?"

"If you don't want anything don't waste my time Morgan I'm busy here!" she snapped.

Morgan sighed he wasn't going to get anywhere "Colby Lomas, I need to know everything about him."

"I'll send it to you," she said and hung up.

"Maybe her brothers death is effecting her more than she's letting on," Reid said when no one spoke.

"No," Morgan said still looking at the phone "something's wrong," he said and looked at JJ "can you and Emily take her out tonight and see what you can get?"

"We've already tried and she's declined every time," JJ answered.

"Look JJ," he said and stood up "I went to see her this morning she was acting weird she jumped away from me when I put my hands on her-I barely touched her," he added.

"Signs of abuse or assault," Rossi said.

"She has bruises," Morgan said.

"What?" JJ shrieked.

Morgan nodded "she said she fell on her building stairs and the guy behind her grabbed her."

"And you don't believe it?" Hotch asked.

"No," he answered " she was holding her stomach too…something's going on."

Hotch sighed "okay, get this case done and get home, we'll speak to her then," he said and walked out of the room.

….

Arriving back at headquarters late that night the team climbed out of their cars to see Penelope rushing to her car "hey baby!" Morgan called and jogged after her "we're all going to have a drink upstairs, do you wanna come back in?" he asked.

"Thanks but I have to go," she said and climbed into her car.

"Whoa whoa, slow down," he said before she could close the door "doll face talk to me," he said softly "I'm getting worried now."

"No need," she said and pushing him off her door "I just have to get home is all," she said and pulled away before he could say anything else.

"What do you think?" Hotch asked stopping beside him.

"She's hiding something," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded "follow her," he said handing him the keys for the SUV.

A while later Morgan pulled in a few spaces behind her and watched her climb out of her car, looking to the name of the building she was hurrying into he frowned "a lawyer?" he said out loud "what the hell does she need a lawyer for?" he asked.

Sitting there for another few minutes he started up his car as she ran back to her own and jumped in. Following her again he sighed as she pulled up outside child services and walked to the mailbox, dropping something in she ran back to her car and took off again.

His concerns grew as she turned onto the street of her brothers ex wife, it was two am Penny would be sleeping what else could she could possibly be doing here?

An hour later she still hadn't moved, she was still in her car just watching the darkened house. Scrubbing his hands over his face Morgan sat up properly and sighed, Hotch had told him not to approach her just to see what she does.

Another while later Morgan looked up as a shadow passed his car, seeing a man who seemed to be angry stalk right for the driver seat of her car. Without thinking he grabbed his gun and jumped out, just as the guy pulled her out of the car he stopped when she yelled out.

"Max!" she hissed and shoved him off "what are you doing here?"

"Max?" Morgan asked himself he'd heard that name before-he was her youngest brother.

"What are you doing P?" he asked angrily "I told you not to come here!"

"I have to!" she cried back "she's in danger and no one will listen to me! I need to know she's okay!"

"By getting hurt again?" he yelled "look what he did to you last night!"

"Hurt? What happened last night? Morgan asked himself.

"No one will help me!" She yelled "I have to do this it's the only way!"

"No you don't!" Max yelled "he could kill you next time did you ever think about that?" he said and took her hands "P, I love you and I need to know you're okay, when you showed up at my house like that last night it scared the life outta me, I'm not gonna sit back and watch you put yourself in danger, this has to stop…I'm taking you home-no arguments," he said and started to led her to the passenger side.

Morgan watched them pull away what the hell was she up to?

* * *

The next morning Morgan walked into Hotch's office and closed the door over "she's in real trouble," he said before Hotch could say anything.

"What did you find last night?" he asked.

"She went to a lawyers, spent about ten minutes in there. Then she stopped at child services and dropped in a letter…then I followed her to her brother's ex-wife's place…she sat there for two hours before her brother showed up and took her home," Morgan explained.

Hotch nodded "lawyer child services the wife's place…this is all connected to the girl, what happened when the brother showed up?"

"They argued he said she showed up at his house the night before and it scared him, something about him killing her next time-someone else not the brother," he added quickly when Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"She was assaulted…what else?"

"She said she had to that no else would help her-no one believed her," Morgan said and walked to the window "I'm worried about her Hotch," he said and looked at him "what if she goes back again and this guy kills her?"

"She won't go back," he replied.

"She will, if she thinks her niece is in danger she will be back there every chance she gets…can't child services just remove her?"

"Not without a valid reason," Hotch replied "we need to find out what she dropped into them and what she went to see a lawyer for."

Morgan nodded "I'm gonna go see her then I'll head out- don't mention this to anyone else just yet," he said and walked out of the office.

Arriving at her office Morgan stood at the door and watched her she was so engrossed in what she was reading she didn't even notice him. Looking at her screen he saw an email from someone at child services, he looked over at her when she sighed and threw down her pen "great," she muttered and closed the email.

"Hey sweetness," he said walking in.

"Hey," she replied.

"What? Nothing today?" he asked.

"Not in the mood," she said quickly.

"Sweetheart you are breaking my heart," he said putting his hands on his heart "you gotta give me something."

"Alright," she said and stood up, walking to him she placed both hand on his cheeks, leaning in she kissed him.

Morgan was stunned he didn't react for a few seconds, when he did instead of pushing her away like he should have he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Breathless she pulled away "always wanted to do that," she said and sat down with her back to him.

….

Morgan sat there still in a state of shock, looking over at her he shook his head "care to enlighten my as to why you just took advantage of me?" he asked trying not to sound awkward.

She scoffed "you loved it-please leave I'm busy here."

"Baby," he said sliding off the desk and into a chair "this is not you…tell me what's going on?" he asked seriously.

Penelope glanced at him "you'd swear you've never been kissed before."

"Not by you and not like this," he replied "you're not yourself and I'm worried about you."

"Want me to apologise?" she asked.

"No I don't want you to apologise I want you to tell me what's going on," he said and stood up "where did you go when you left here last night?"

"Home," she replied and tapped away at her computer.

"No you didn't," he replied "you took a left leaving here you would have taken a right if you were going home."

"Stalking me now Derek?" she asked "and if you must know I was hungry so I got take away on my way."

"Okay, the fact you just called me Derek tells me something is wrong and there's two take aways right next to your building so again, where did you go?"

"Stop profiling me!" she yelled and jumped up "stop asking me questions!" she said shoving him towards the door "stop worrying about me when there's nothing to worry about! You have no idea what's going on! Leave me alone Derek!" she hissed and slammed her door.

Derek stood looking at the door it was taking everything he had not to bust in there again, he knew to leave it she wouldn't talk to him right now.

"Excuse me," a woman said from behind him.

Morgan turned to her "can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Penelope Garcia…is that her office?"

"It is," Derek said slowly "anything I can help you with?"

"I'd rather speak to Ms Garcia," the woman replied.

"Okay," Derek nodded and knocked on her door before opening it.

"Derek I swear to god if you don't…..Mrs Daly?" she asked and stood up quickly "is Penny okay?" she asked not even caring he was there.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Mrs Daly said and slipped by Morgan "Kelly Chambers handed me this before class this morning," she said and handed her a piece of paper. "She said when she called for Penny this morning-her mom always took them to school together, anyway, she was still in her pyjamas and just threw this at her saying to give it to her aunt before a man pulled her back inside and closed the door.

Penelope took it from her and glanced at Morgan as he stepped into the room and closed the door "everything, now Penelope," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Penelope paced her office "Derek just go now please?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is all about," he replied.

"I don't know! The woman just here!" she yelled "please go, we'll talk later."

"Baby you know I can help you," he said seriously.

"When I need help I'll ask for it," she said and opened the door "out," she said nodding her head.

Morgan sighed "fine, but I'll be right outside this door," he said and walked out.

"Boyfriend?" Mrs Daly asked.

"Friend," Penelope replied and sat down "has Penny been back to school since her dad passed away?"

"She was in for four days last week and showed up later yesterday morning," Mrs Daly replied.

"Did she say why she wasn't in the one day last week?"

"She said her mommy was upset and wanted her to stay home with her."

Penelope nodded "did you contact Janet?"

"I did, and she told me it was Penny who was upset that she couldn't send her in that state…then she hung up on me."

She nodded again "do you have any concerns about my niece regarding her home life?"

Mrs Daly nodded "she's very withdrawn and doesn't want to spend time with other children on the yard, I know she must be going through a tough time over what happened with her father but this doesn't feel like that to me, something else is bothering her."

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked.

"I mean," Mrs Daly said "I know she witnessed it and that must have been very scary for her she was sent to our guidance councillor her first day back. She told him she lives with the person who killed her daddy and no one would believe her, that day he turned up to collect her and she started freaking saying she didn't want to go with him that he was going to hurt her."

"That's when you called me to pick her up?"

"Yes," Mrs Daly replied and stood up "I believe she spent the night with you and came to school from there."

"Yes, I dropped her off myself," Penelope answered.

"She seemed happier that day, like she was getting back to herself."

Penelope nodded again and sighed "that's the last time I saw her, Janet won't let me or my bothers in to see her."

Mrs Daly nodded and walked to the door "if it helps I can write to child services voice my concerns and recommend she be taken out of the family home and placed with you until this is resolved."

"That would be great…thank you Mrs Daly," she replied and sunk into her seat.

Thinking for a few minutes she looked to the note the girl had given her teacher, picking it up she opened it and gasped '_aunt P, help.'_

Throwing the note down she jumped up and raced out the door "he's a dead man!" she hissed.

…..

Morgan came back from getting coffee to see her door open "finally," he said and walked inside "yo baby girl, we need to talk," he said and looked to where she should have been. Seeing her phone still on the desk he knew she took off in a hurry, seeing the note he picked it up and read it "Penelope," he sighed and walked out to the bullpen "any one seen Garcia?" he yelled.

"She ran outta here a few minutes ago…what's going on?" JJ asked.

Morgan showed her the note "we need to find her before she gets killed," he said and grabbed the keys for his suv.

"I'm coming," JJ said and followed him "Reid get Hotch to call me!"

Pulling up at Janet's house they both jumped out "there!" JJ said spotting her car.

"She's inside," Morgan said looking at the open front door. "FBI!" he called as they got to it.

"Ms Gomez!" JJ called. A small groan from inside was heard, "Ms Gomez?" JJ said again stepping inside "oh my god! Morgan!" she shrieked.

Morgan brushed by her "damn it!" he yelled and ran to her "baby," he said and turned her over "damn it!" ye yelled again taking in her state.

"Penny," she mumbled.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled "baby it's me," he said softly "it's Morgan," he added stroking her blood soaked hair.

"Penny," she said and tried to sit up "I need to find Penny."

"What you need to do is stay still," he said pushing her back down "what the hell were you thinking?" he sighed.

"No one would have believed me," she mumbled "I have to make sure she's okay."

"I would have if you'd just talked to me," he said angrily.

"Morgan!" JJ hissed

"No JJ look at her!" he yelled "I knew something was going on! I asked her over and over again!" he yelled and stood up "she put herself in unnecessary danger!"

"Wouldn't you if it came to your families safety?" Penelope asked.

"We're different!" he yelled "we've been trained! We have guns! We can look after ourselves! You should have told one of us what was going on!"

"Morgan that's enough!" Hotch yelled from the door.

Morgan looked down at her "I can't believe you were so stupid!" he snapped and stormed off outside

"He's just worried about you," Reid said as he sat beside her "he's scared he could have lost you."

"We all could have," Emily said "what were you even doing here?" she asked.

As she looked down at her hand Rossi knelt down in front of her "Penelope, you really need to tell us what's going on here."

Outside Morgan paced up and down by the suv "you know you didn't have to snap at her," JJ said.

"She made a dumb move that could have gotten her killed, I'd react the same way if it were any of you," he replied.

"No you wouldn't," JJ said and pushed herself off the car "tell her Morgan before it's too late," she said and went to walk off.

"Tell her what?" he asked

"That you love her dumbass," Emily said as she walked by him.

Morgan scoffed…although that kiss was amazing-and he did kiss her back.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope walked out of the hospital after being cleared of any serious injury, rubbing the back of her neck she looked up to see Morgan leaning against the suv and he was still pissed. She thought JJ was picking her up that's what Rossi said "where's JJ?" she asked once she got to him.

"At the BAU," he replied and opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry," she said when she climbed in.

Morgan just looked at her for a second before he just closed the door and walked to his own side. He had thought about what JJ and Emily had said, sure he looked out for her more but that was only because she wasn't trained like they were, she wasn't in the field, she didn't do the things they had to. He did love her he couldn't lie to himself anymore if he didn't his heart wouldn't have snapped when he saw her like that, his stomach wouldn't be churning worrying about her and he most defiantly would have stopped her kissing him.

Climbing in he looked over at her to find her watching him "what?" he asked and started up the car.

"You're just gonna ignore me?" she asked.

He could see the hurt expression on her face, he was hurt too "I'm mad at you," he sighed and pulled away.

"And you have every right to be," she said and looked out the window "I can wait," she added.

Pulling up at her building she groaned, Morgan looked over and saw Max on her front steps "who's that?" he asked playing dumb.

"My brother," she said and opened her door "you coming up?" she asked.

"I have to get back," he said looking ahead of him, he really wanted to but he was mad at her and he knew she'd be in safe hands with her brother.

She nodded and bit on her lip "will you call by in the morning before work?"

He sighed heavily "I'll be here baby girl," he said, he couldn't stay mad at her forever, he chuckled when a smile lit up her face "bed," he ordered.

"Yes sugar," she giggled and climbed out happy he was talking to her again.

"Hey silly girl!" he called waiting for her to look back "I love you, you know that right?"

She smiled widely and nodded "love ya too," she said and walked up to meet her brother.

**A/N so what did we think of the first instalment? What's gonna happen next? Is Morgan ever gonna tell her for real that he loves her? Reviews welcome, hope you enjoyed it ****JJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Penelope had been attacked, by now Morgan and the rest of the team were getting frustrated she still refused to tell them what had been going on and insisted it was done to leave it be.

Walking into the BAU she plastered a smile on her face "morning sweetness!" Morgan called.

She walked a little slower but didn't look back at him "I'll show you a good morning hot stuff," she giggled and walked on, she smiled to herself as she heard him chuckle. Once inside her office she dropped her smile and sighed heavily, walking to her desks she picked up her small mirror, looking at her marked eye she gently ran her finger under it she should never have gone over there last night.

FLASHBACK; _Penelope had received a call from Penny saying Janet was hurt and crying, racing to the house she used her key and let herself in "Janet!" she gasped seeing her beaten on the floor "what happened?" she asked hurrying to her._

"_You shouldn't be here," she choked out._

"_You're hurt and Penny called me she's scared…where is she?"_

"_I sent her to her room, Pen please you have to leave if he comes back and finds you he'll kill you, you have to leave."_

"_Come with me," she said quickly "you and Penny can stay with me tonight then I can fly you to Antonio's place for while."_

"_No, he'll find us at your place."_

"_I'll take you to Max's then, please Janet don't let him hurt you again," she begged._

_Janet bit on her lip and thought, after a minute she nodded "go get Penny," she said and pulled herself up._

_Penelope nodded "I'll get some clothes for both of you," she said and hurried off to the bedrooms._

"_Come on, hurry," she said as she ran to the door with bags, pulling it open she gasped and jumped back. _

"_Going somewhere?" James asked eyeing the bags._

"_Move," she said "they're coming with me," she said seriously._

_James laughed and yanked the bags from her "you two go back to your rooms, and you," he said gripping her arm "we need to talk," he added leading her outside._

"_James they're scared they want to come stay wit-" she was cut off and screamed as he punched her in the face and her glasses flew to the ground._

"_You were warned!" he yelled and backed into the house "you're number's up, you're dead now!" he hissed and slammed the door._ END OF FLASHBACK.

Sighing she dropped into her seat praying no one would notice her eyes- or better still, she didn't have to do face to face with any of them.

She jumped when a loud knock came to her door, fixing her hair over her face she looked up as Rossi came in reading a file "can you run this name against a Toby Golding?" he asked and set down the file.

"Sure thing boss," she said and picked it up.

"Thank you, I'll be in my office," he was and walked out again.

Closing her eyes she sighed heavily.

….

Later that afternoon Morgan walked to his office "yo baby girl!" he called "me you lunch?" he asked.

"Sure thing cookie," she said and stood up

"Whoa," he said tugging her back "what's with all the slap?" he asked.

"What?" she frowned.

"The make up?" he asked "you have it caked on…why?"

"I always look like this," she replied and went to walk again.

"Baby, I look at your beautiful face every day, you do not wear that much," he said following her.

"Alright, okay," she said and turned back to him "I have black circles under my eyes because I haven't been sleeping."

Morgan nodded "you're still beautiful," he chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulder.

She chuckled and leaned into him "where we going for lunch?"

"Anywhere you want gorgeous," he smiled.

"Fred's," she giggled.

"Should have known," he chuckled.

"Have you seen Penny at all?" he asked as they drove.

"Janet brought her to my brothers for Sunday dinner," she replied "she seems to be getting a little better."

Morgan nodded "has she mentioned anymore about the boyfriend?"

Penelope shifted uncomfortably "No, she seems to have forgotten that too…she might be having a sleepover Saturday," she added.

"Nice, I know aunty P has a few tricks up her sleeve," he said as they pulled into the lot.

"Movies popcorn and a whole load of crap to pig out on…wanna come over and join us?" she asked.

He nodded "why don't we take her early and make a day out of it, and," he said when they climbed out "when she goes to bed we can have a bottle of wine or two."

She chuckled "that's something you do as a couple Morgan…something you wanna tell me?"

He knew she was joking her smile said it all, he wanted so bad to tell her…man up he said to himself "maybe there is," he said taking a step closer to her.

Penelope gasped as his hand slid onto her waist, she looked up at him wide eyed, smiling she willed him to go on.

Morgan placed his other hand on her cheek "baby, I can't hide it anymore…I'm in lo-"

Without warning they both jumped apart as a gunshot went off and the bullet whizzed by them into the suv.

* * *

"Down Garcia! Down!" Morgan yelled pulling her behind the car as more shots went off.

"What's happening!" she cried throwing her hands over her head.

"I don't know! Hotch!" he yelled "we're under attack!" someone is shooting at me and Garcia! We're in the lot to Fred's fry place, bring vests…and hurry!" he said and hung up.

"Morgan!" she squealed.

"Stay down baby stay down," he said and pulled his gun.

"No, stay here!" she cried when he went to stand up.

"I need to have a look," he replied and went to stand again.

"Morgan please! You have no vest!" she cried and pulled him again.

"Hey," he said grabbing her hands "relax okay, he can't get us from here, I just need to have a look okay?" he said.

She finally nodded and got further down "be careful," she sniffed.

Sticking his head out quickly he saw a guy on the roof with what looked like a riffle, he jumped back as shots started going off again.

"Morgan!" she screamed and crawled to him.

"I'm okay I'm okay," he said sitting up "get back over there."

"Who is it? What do they want?"

"I don't know but it's just one guy," he said sticking his head up again.

Penelope looked too and gasped it was James, he was trying to kill her like he promised, Morgan was in danger-they were all in danger, she had to tell him "Morgan I-" she started but stopped when sirens were heard.

Morgan looked as the unsub ran away he looked to the entrance to see two suv's screeching in lights flashing sirens blaring. His team jumped out vested up guns at the ready.

"Morgan!" Rossi called.

"Here!" he called back "we're okay!" he added and stood up. Pulling Penelope to her feet he smiled "you're okay sugar, I got ya."

She smiled weakly and ran to JJ as she called her "thank god you're okay," she said and hugged her.

"I have to get out of here!" she cried.

"Okay okay calm down, we'll take you back to BAU," Emily said as she and JJ led her to the car.

"This guy just started shooting at you?" Reid asked.

Morgan nodded "I was just after helping Garcia out," he said and looked around to see where she was

"She went back with JJ and Emily," Hotch said "she's in a little shock."

"All the more reason I should be with her," Morgan said and went to walk by them.

"You'll be more use here," Rossi said stopping him "JJ and Prentiss will get what they can."

Morgan watched the suv drive away before nodding and walked back to show them the car.

….

Later that evening everyone was packing up to head home thanking god they weren't called out of the country today, they'd all been working on the shooting and so far nothing "night guys!" Morgan called.

"Night!" they all called and went about their business.

Walking by Penelope's door he stopped at the light underneath, opening it he sighed and leaned against it "baby girl, Hotch told you to go home hours ago."

"I know" she sniffed "my hands only stopped shaking."

Morgan closed the door over and walked over to her, sitting on the desk he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head "is this about what happened earlier?"

"It was my fault," she mumbled against him.

"No it wasn't," he chuckled "it was a crazy guys fault."

"A crazy guy trying to kill me."

"Woman, what in the world are you talking about?" he asked

Penelope sighed and pulled away from him, standing up she looked over at him "can we go to my place? we need to talk." it was time she told him everything, it wasn't just her to worry about anymore…any one of them could be in danger being around her.

Morgan stood up "is this about what I said earlier-what I started to say?"

"No," she said quickly not even knowing what he was going to say "it's about something else."

Morgan let the relief wash over him, leaning in he kissed her on the head "led the way momma," he said following her outside.

Arriving at her house she handed him a beer and sat beside him "what's all this about?" he asked.

"I know you're gonna be mad no matter what I say so I'm just gonna get on with it," she said quickly. Standing up she started to pace "I've been lying to you-to all of you."

Morgan frowned and put his bottle down "lying about what?" he asked.

"Everything being okay," she replied, seeing her face wipes she picked them up, taking one out she took off her glasses and scrubbed at her face.

Morgan's eyes went wide at the black eye and bruise on the bridge of her nose "what happened?" he asked jumping up.

"I went back," she replied as he slid his hand onto her cheek "I went back to the house after Penny called me last night."

"Garcia," he sighed and dropped his hand.

"I know I know," she said and started to pace "but how could I not? She was scared out of her mind, Janet was lying on the floor when I got there she'd been beaten."

Morgan shook his head "then why didn't you call the police instead of going over?" he asked slight anger in his voice.

"Because they never believe me when they do come, Janet is that scared of him she lies every time and I'm the one that's made look crazy and is sent away!" she yelled.

"Alright," Morgan said "back at the office you said he's trying to kill you, tell me about that," he said and sat down.

"I convinced her to leave with me, we were on our way to the door. When I pulled it open he was there, he took the bags from me and told them to go back to the rooms before leading me outside.

"What happened outside?" he growled.

Penelope bit on her lip "I started to tell them they were scared and wanted to come with me, before I could finish he punched me in the face. He said something about it being my last warning, my time was up and I'm dead…it was him today, I saw him."

Morgan jumped up "you lied about something like that?" he yelled "are you outta your damn mind?"

"I had to!" she yelled back.

"No you didn't! he could have killed you Penelope! He could have killed me!" he yelled and stormed to the door.

"Morgan where are you going!" she called after him.

"Away from you!" he yelled "I can't even look at you right now!" he yelled and slammed the door.

* * *

An hour after he'd stormed out she decided to call him, sitting on her bed biting on her lip as it rang and rang she sighed "hey it's me," she said when it went to mail "listen, I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you, I lied to you, I put you in danger, but you have to understand why I did what I did please call me back so I can explain…I'm sorry," she whimpered and hung up.

Getting comfortable she blew out a deep breath and closed her eyes unaware of the smoke slowly seeping under her door.

Morgan sat in a park on a bench in a daze, he was still mad at her, he couldn't believe she'd kept all this from him, the others he could understand they weren't as close as they were-well maybe JJ but that was it. Sighing he pulled out his phone, seeing the message he listened to it and sighed again. Putting the phone away he stood up and started to walk, he was so mad he didn't know what to do, he needed to hear the full story…no matter what she told him this James guy was gonna pay, he just needed to make sure she was okay first.

Shaking his head he pulled out his phone again, sending her a quick message he took off in a jog back towards her place.

Hearing her phone bing she jumped up, opening the message she smiled **baby girl, on my way back, we should talk this through properly…sorry for running** **out. **Smiling she threw her feet out of the bed, before she stood up she frowned at the Smokey smell in her room. Standing up she walked to the door and gasped at the smoke coming under it "oh god!" she yelled and pulled it open "no!" she screamed, her whole apartment was in flames.

Running to her window she frantically tried to open it "no no!" she screamed when she saw it was nailed shut "help!" she screamed and banged on the window "help me!" she cried.

Running back to her phone she called Morgan "no!" she sobbed when he didn't answer, throwing down her phone she picked up one of her ornaments and threw it through the window.

Covierng her face as glass shattered she started to cough furiously, her room was filling up pretty fast she had to get out of there and fast. Grabbing her phone again she scrambled out the window, she winched as glass cut her feet and hands, she didn't care she just needed to get out. Scrambling down the fire escape she called the fire department and started to make her way back to the front of the building she needed to warn her neighbours.

…..

Morgan arrived around the corner and stopped in his tracks the place was crawling with cops and fire engines along with ambulances and a lot of scared looking people. Hurrying up to the building he stopped as an officer stepped in front of him "sorry man you can't come in here," he said.

Morgan pulled his badge "what happened?" he asked as the officer moved to let him under the tape.

"A tenants apartment caught fire, they have everyone out safe and sound the fire guys are still trying to figure out what happened."

Morgan nodded relieved she was okay "where are the tenants?" he asked.

"Two are in an ambulance, the girl who's apartment it was is being treated for smoke damage she also had cuts on her hands feet and legs."

"Penelope Garcia?" he asked.

The officer nodded "how do you know her name?"

Morgan sighed "she works with me, I know someone's been hassling her…excuse me," he said and walked towards the ambulances.

Reaching the back of an ambulance he leaned on the door and watched the medic bandage up her hands while she started at her now scorched fire marked living room window "woman can't I leave you alone for five minutes?" he asked.

Penelope looked at him and shrugged "guess not," she mumbled and looked down at her hands as the medic released it.

"You should be fine if you keep them covered for a few days," she said and walked off to give them some space.

"What happened baby?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I don't know," she sighed "I woke up when I got your message the whole room was filling with smoke, I pulled the door open and the whole place was alight…I've lost everything," she whimpered.

Morgan sighed and wrapped his arm around her "the most important thing to me is right here," he said pulling her closer.

She sighed again and snuggled into him "why me?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we'll get to the bottom of this," Morgan replied.

After about half an hour Penelope stood up "guess I better call JJ and ask her can I stay with her for few days."

Morgan stood up with her "you can stay at mine, come on," he said leading her to his car.

"I can't do that Morgan," she replied "you'll be sick of me after one day."

I've shared rooms with you before don't forget, I can handle it," he said and opened the door for her "baby," he said as she buckled up "we're gonna have to talk to Hotch about this."

She looked down and nodded "I know," she said and looked over at him "he's gonna be pissed," she added.

"He'll just be happy you're okay," he replied and closed the door, as he walked to the other side of the car he looked at the mess that had been left behind "thank god I woke her," he said to himself and climbed in.

"Morgan?" she asked as he pulled away "can we go see him tomorrow?" she asked.

Morgan laced his fingers with hers "of course baby, you've had enough excitement for today."

….

A while later they sat watching a movie, Morgan sat with her tucked into his side holding her closer to him "you know I followed you the other night?"

She titled her head to look at him "I know, I saw you catch up on me."

"Why did you go to those places?"

"I went to the lawyer to get Eric's will, I went to child services to plead for the removal of Penny…and you know what happened after that."

"Why did you sit there for so long?" he asked curiously.

Penelope shrugged "two night I did it and I have no idea why, I guess I was thinking if Penny called me I'd be right there."

Morgan nodded "you know you can talk to me about anything baby right?"

"I know," she nodded "but this guys is a creep Morgan he hits Janet in front of Penny, he says nasty things to her so she won't tell anyone. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd go round there all pissed…I love you I couldn't stand it if he hurt you too."

"Baby girl," he sighed "I could have brought cops with me-I could have brought Reid with me," he said and sat up. "Don't you ever worry about me okay," he said stroking her cheek "this guy hurt you he's gonna pay, if I have to kick that door in and drag him out myself he's gonna pay…no one hurts my baby girl and gets away with it."

She didn't know what she was thinking or if it was the fact he cared so much about her but she found herself leaning closer to him. Looking him in the eye to see his reaction she continued to move her face closer to his, leaning in the last inch she kissed him softly and pulled back waiting for his reaction-one she didn't expect.

Morgan slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him kissing her hard, it was full of want and need and everything else.

Something snapped inside her and she jumped back "I'm sorry," she said and shot up off the sofa "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I'll go," she said running by him.

"Penelope!" he called and jumped up "come back!"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid, why the hell did I do that?" she ranted as she tried to get the chain off his door "why would someone as hot as you be attracted to a plumpy stupid bimbo like me?"

Before she knew it he had reached her and swung her around, without a word he kissed her deeply and backed her up against the door "stop with the crazy talk," he said and nipped at her neck. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," he said and nipped just below her ear "I'm in love with you baby girl," he said and pulled back to look at her shock stricken face "don't look so surprised," he chuckled "I know you're in love with me too," he murmured and kissed her slowly.

This time she responded, kissing him back she threw her arms around his neck "I hate profilers," she said in between kisses.

"Yeah, but you love me," he said and started to lead her towards the stairs "you have no idea how much I want you right now," he said and yanked her up them.

* * *

Afterwards they both lay looking at ceiling "well that was…new," Penelope said.

Morgan chuckled and turned his head "new?" he asked raising an eyebrow "baby it was outta this world."

"Told you I was awesome in bed," she giggled.

"Now I wish I had taken you up on one of those offers," he chuckled and leaned over her "still wanna go?" he asked.

"Nope," she said shaking her head "bed's too comfortable."

Morgan chuckled and lowered his head "as long as you're here beside me I don't care what you say," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"What's this?" she asked a few minutes later.

"What's what baby?" he asked.

"Me and you, what are we now?" she asked.

"Well if you wanna marry me we can go to city hall right now, but I was kinda hoping you'd wanna be my girlfriend for a while," he replied.

"Girlfriend," she smiled and pulled him closer "I like the sound of that and Morgan, you ever even think of proposing to me or any other woman like that I'll kill you-actually if you ever propose to another woman I'll kill you twice."

He chuckled and slid his hands onto her cheeks "you have nothing to worry about there, you're the only woman for me-you always have been."

"Aww you're such a cutie," she giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Back to this James business," he said seriously "you know I'm not dropping it now right? You have to tell Hotch and the others what's being going on-and everything."

"I know," she sighed and rolled away from him "I just don't want Penny to be caught up in any of this."

"She won't be," he said pulling her back to him "after we talk to Hotch we'll see what way is best to approach this, then I'll personally go down to child services with a removal letter."

She nodded and snuggled into him "what will happen now?" she asked "I have nowhere to live, they won't let me take her."

"You move in here," he said seriously "both of you."

"We can't take over your house Morgan," she said seriously.

"Think about it," he said sitting up "if they see you have a bigger place and someone to help out and we're both FBI agents, we both have money, who'd say no to that?"

"What if they don't think she's been neglected?" she asked worried.

Morgan sighed "baby I don't think that's the right word to use, you said Janet was scared of this guy you don't know what she's thinking or what happens in that house."

"I know," she replied "I know she's scared of him if I could just get them both out of there and away from him that would do me. I can't just sit back and watch her suffer anymore-and I don't care what anyone says he killed my brother," she whimpered.

Morgan pulled her closer "we'll sort all this tomorrow I promise now get some sleep sweetheart, we've a busy day ahead of us," he said and turned off the light.

Penelope closed her eyes and snuggled into him praying for once everything went in her favour "love you," she mumbled.

"Love you too baby," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
